Fantasy World
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: That one bite changed her. A half human, half vampire. Who knew that one vampire bite gave her what she couldn't have before? But, what happens if a king wants to tear apart one thing, earth, as we know it? * This story is AU/ rated T just in case *
1. Casey the Mage and Tsubasa the Vampire

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

In this world filled with mages and vampires, where your wildest dream could come alive, there was almost no wars, and no bordem. Casey, a mage of great power, was friends with a vampire named Tsubasa. I know what your thinking, friends with a _vampire_? Doesn't she know how dangerious that is? Well, Tsubasa was a different vampire, he would NEVER bite Casey, or so they thought.

They both watched the sun go down, as the noise of the ocean filled their ears. Leone and Aquila laid beside there proper master, relaxing. Battles are one of the most fun things to do in this world, and the most popural one was beybattling. They looked beyond the ocean, watching the waves ripple, as there beys watched the falling sun.

"Well, is it just me, or is it getting late?" Casey asked as she stretched.

"It's just you," Tsubasa said.

Casey chuckled. She always liked doing that when night neared.

"For a vampire, it's that answer they'll give," Casey said.

Tsubasa chuckled.

"You always liked that about me, huh?" He asked.

Casey grabbed her staff and got up.

"So, do you want a ride home, or are you gonna fly home?" She asked jokily.

"Fly home, what else?" Tsubasa asked.

Casey hopped onto Leone and looked at Tsubasa.

"Ok, it's your choice," Casey said, then rode Leone back to her house.

"Trust me, some choices aren't mine," Tsubasa muttered to himself.

He turned into a bat and flew home.

**Me: **Hey ya! did ya like the first chappie?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	2. I See You, Yuu

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Casey got off of her Leone and ran into the house, glad some of the vampires left her alone. Casey was one of the best beybattlers in the whole world, and could win quite easily. She looked in her room, seeing Yuu licking his ice cream cone. Yuu was her apprentis, not to mention a dear friend of her's as well. He was staying in her house just cause he didn't have one, and he wasn't about to ask Tsubasa for a place, he could get bitten if Tsubasa couldn't resist.

"Yuu, what happened to studing?" Casey asked Yuu.

"Eh, I got bored," Yuu replied.

"Hmmm, bored, you say? Guess I'll have to change that," Casey said.

Yuu looked over at Casey, who at the moment had a smile as wide as Texas.

"What are you planning?" He asked Casey.

"A fun way to train," Casey replied.

**Me: **Sorry it's so short, guys

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	3. Time to Train!

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Yuu was wearing a robe of white, blue, and yellow, his training robe.

"Come on, Casey! Let's get this over with!" Yuu screamed.

"Alright, alright," Casey replied.

She came out in a sky blue and red robe, holding her staff that she almost alway carried around.

"Let's see, your on begging ice magic, right?" She asked.

"Yep! The only one I'm learning so far!" Yuu went.

Casey grabbed a pebble and threw it to the sky, she then shot a beam from her staff and the rock froze in mid-air.

"That's alittle advence, don't you think?" Yuu asked.

The pebble began to glow, and a monster made of ice came out of the frozen rock.

"WAHHHHHH!" Yuu screamed.

"Yuu, try to make the monster be frozen, monster, try freezing Yuu," Casey said.

"Wh-what?" Yuu asked.

The monster brought a hand up and an ice beam came out of it. Yuu douged the beam and proceeded to do the same out of his trainer wand, but it only fizzled.

"Not good!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Yuu! Let your magic flow through you! Focus on what you need to do, in this case, freezing that monster!" Casey exclaimed.

Yuu douged another one of the monster's attacks. The monster roared in anger and a circle of ice surrounded him. The monster relised the the circle of ice and Yuu barely excaped. A part of Yuu's left leg was frozen, mainly the ankle.

"OW, OW, OW!" Yuu screamed and grabbed his ankle. "AHHHHH! THIS IS SO STINKY! MY ANKLE IS FROZEN!"

"BAD MONSTER! I SAID NO ICE CIRCLE!" Casey yelled and whacked the head of the monster with her staff.

The monster roared in pain and went to attack Casey.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Yuu screamed and shot an ice beam at the monster, which made him frozen.

"Whoa, Yuu, that was AWSOME!" Casey exclaimed.

Yuu clutched his ankle in pain.

"Yeah, I'm awsome, now help my ankle!" Yuu yelled.

Casey went next to Yuu and carefully used fire magic around it.

"Just for that, you owe me a beybattle!" Yuu exclaimed

Casey rolled her eyes, but she didn't care.

"Ok, Yuu, you're on!" She exclaimed.

**Me: **HI-YA! did ya'll enjoyed that?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	4. Battle! A Shauel!

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"Ok, Yuu, you ready?" Casey asked Yuu.

"Libra! by my side!" Yuu yelled.

A humanoid dragon flew down next to Yuu's side. It had rough looking scales, and a scale birth mark on it's chest. There was also a sound wave birth mark on it's arms and the top of it's head.

"Leone! by my side!" Casey yelled.

Leone came running in and stopped by Casey's side.

"SHAUEL!" Both Casey and Yuu said.

"Alright, Libra! Sonic buster!" Yuu yelled.

The dragon flew up into the sky and hitted the ground with it's fist. The ground started to turn to sand, which Leone wasn't good on.

"Not good!" Casey said.

"How do you like that, Casey?" Yuu asked.

"Actually, I planned that," Casey said.

"Say what?" Yuu said.

"Alright, Leone! Lion echo wind!"

Leone's mouth opened and a tornado came from it. It took alot of the sand and aimed for the dragon ( Libra )

"Oh, no! Libra!" Yuu exclaimed.

Libra putted his amrs around his eyes, which had some sand in them already.

"Leone! King lion emperor wind strike!" Casey said.

A wall of wind Leone's size covered Leone, then Leone attacked Libra. Thanks to the wind, it had some effect on Libra's wings.

"Libra! Sonic shield!" Yuu exclaimed.

A shield of sonic sound waves surrounded Libra and pushed Leone off.

"Libra, inferno blast! Do it now!" Yuu exclaimed.

Libra was surrounded by sonic sound waves, which made a high pitched sound to where Casey had to cover her ears, and the waves were green. Leone was being dragged into the sound waves, and thanks to the sand, had little resitints.

"Grrrrrr," Casey went.

Leone jumped into the waves, then got repeled.

"AH!" Casey said as she clutched her head. "That was a dumb move!"

Libra came out of the sound waves and attacked Leone, mainly at the chest, and got Leone on his back, and wouldn't let Leone up. When Leone got striked at the chest, Casey clutched her chest.

"3, 2, 1, I lost," Casey said. "Very well played, Yuu."

"Thank you! I've been training my butt off working on that stratge," Yuu said.

Casey putted her right hand, which was balled into a fist, into her left hand. She bowed before Yuu.

"You're the victor, Yuu, how does it feel?" Casey asked.

"Good," Yuu said.

Casey gave Yuu a smile.

**Me:** Did ya like the battle?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	5. Zack and Ryuuga

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Zack was flying in the sky on his Dreagle. Part eagle, part dragon. L-drago flew up in front of Dreagle, with Ryuuga on him.

"Zackary, why are you flying in my area of the sky?" Ryuuga asked.

"Because I want to! Now move!" Zack demend.

"You're in a grumpy mood, Zack," Ryuuga said.

"Yeah! You're in my way!" Zack exclaimed.

Dreagle made a motion to attack L-drago, who dodged it quite easily.

"You want to chanellenge me, Zackary?" Ryuuga asked.

"I just want to go!" Zack exclaimed.

Dreagle charged into L-drago again, this time making damage.

"ACK!" Ryuuga yelled as his hand flew to his forehead.

"I've got somewhere to go!" Zack yelled.

Dreagle flew past L-drago as Ryuuga watched.

"I'll let him go, for now," Ryuuga said.

**Me: **It maybe short, but it's something!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	6. Zack When He's Mad, and Caring To Gwan

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Zack screamed at all in front of him as he brought his right arm out in front of his body and in one swift motion, it was at the other side.

Zack walked into a room with Kyoya, Gingka, and Madoka. He pushed past them and looked at the boy laying down on the bed in front of him. He looked like Zack in the face and had Zack's spiky light brown hair. The boy's eyes were closed, and a wet white cloth was on the boy's forehead.

"WHAT THE * beep * HAPPENED!" Zack screamed.

"He battled Doji, the vampire king," Kyoya said.

"Cometos took a lot of damage, and you know what happened, don't you Zack?" Madoka said.

"Of course I do, the bond you share with your bey allows you to feel the pain the bey is feeling, who _wouldn't _know that?" Zack said. "How could Gwan do something so _stupid_?"

"Maybe cause you told him he's a lousy battler?" Gingka said.

Zack proceeded to punch Gingka, but Gingka dodged.

"I THOUGHT HE KNEW I WAS JOKING!" Zack screamed. "He's an excellent battler!"

He looked over at Gwan, and saw some scratches and blood flowing out of them.

"Doji did that, too?" Zack asked.

"Yes, but luckly, Gwan wasn't bitten," Madoka said.

Zack punched the wall closest to him. He punched it so hard, he made a hole in it.

"Doji! He. Will. PAY!" Zack exclaimed.

"Calm down, big guy, I'm sure Gwan'll be fine," Kyoya said.

Zack sent Kyoya a glare that made it seem like Kyoya would die on the spot.

"Don't tell me to calm down, I'm calm, I just want to make Doji juice!" Zack said.

Translation: beat up Doji until he's a liquid. Or all his blood is gone. Whichever one seems less likey to scar little kids…and Casey.

"I will make him pay, for Gwan!" Zack yelled.

The look of anger was in his eyes, as well as determination and guilt. Don't ask me why guilt, they just do. He looked like he could kill someone at that very moment. That's probably what he was feeling. The feeling to kill, and he would do just that, if Doji wasn't an undead. He looked over at Gwan again.

"Don't worry, bro, I will make Doji pay for you," He said before he left the room.

Gingka, Kyoya, and Madoka sat there, with shocked look on their faces. He has to calm down eventually, right?

**Me: **Hi-ya!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	7. Casey, Fear for Your Life

Enjoy

**WARNING: **Tsubasa might be OOC in this chappie

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Casey looked over at Tsubasa, who had his fangs out. For why, she didn't know. He looked over at her, seeing curiousity build up in those eyes. He could tell what she was think.

"Tsubasa?"

"Yes?"

"Why are your fangs showing?"

"They're showing? I didn't notice."

Casey blinked at Tsubasa. How can you NOT notice your own fangs sticking out? She sighed and looked at the sunset. It was pretty, she had to admit. She looked over at Tsubasa, who looked like he was hiding something.

"Tsubasa?"

"What?" Tsubasa pretty much growled.

Casey blinked again. Did his tone have...growling in it? Now that she noticed, he looked hungry, or thirsty, or both. She got up and started to move away from Tsubasa.

"Where do you think your going, Casey?" He asked.

"Home," She replied.

"You'll miss the party," Tsubasa said.

"Party?" She question.

Before she could react, Tsubasa had her in his grip. She looked back in fear that he was gonna bite her.

...He is, idiot.

"Tsu-Tsubasa!" she exclaimed.

"I hope you can forgive me for this, Casey," He said.

He proceeded to bite her.

**Me: **CLIFFY!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	8. You're Smart, Casey, Y'know That?

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"Leone! Attack!"

"Say what?"

Leone jumped out of some bushes and got Tsubasa off of Casey. His paw was on Tsubasa's chest, his claws showing. It was like he was saying he was gonna kill him for almost bitting Casey. His claws started to go in Tsubasa's chest, a little pinch as they broke skin, then pain as they went deeper. Leone's purple eyes started into Tsubasa's golden ones and made Tsubasa freeze to his very soul...asuming he _has _one. He almost bite Casey! Leone showed his fangs, as he dropped his head lower and lower to Tsubasa.

"Leone! Off!" Casey said.

Leone did a backflip to get off of Tsubasa, but made sure to give him one more stare before going by Casey's side. Casey jumped onto Leone, and did a sad look to Tsubasa. _Why?_ She thought.

"Leone, run," She said as Leone got ready to run.

Before Leone jumped to run, Aquila stucked him into the side. Both Leone and Casey gave a cry in pain as Casey clutched her side.

"Did you think I would let you get away that easy?" Tsubasa said as he get up, clutching his chest as blood pooled out.

"No, cause it would of been no fun if it was easy," Casey replied.

She got off Leone and Aquila went to Tsubasa's side.

"SHAUEL!"

**Me: **:D CLIFFY!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	9. TSUBASA! WHY? How Could You?

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"SHAUEL!" The 2 yelled.

"Aquila! Diving crust!" Tsubasa yelled.

Aquila flew high into the sky, then attacked at Leone's back seval times, each one getting more painful.

"AHHHHH" Casey screamed in pain. "Leone! Get away!"

Between the time it took Aquila to fly into the air was the chance Leone took. He ran from where he was as Aquila almost got him.

"Lion echo wind!"

Leone's mouth opened and a tornado came out of it and grabbed Aquila. Leone did a circler movement, at which slammed Aquila into the ground.

"Very well played," Tsubasa said as he holded back a cry in pain.

Aquila got up from where he was slammed into and death glared Leone. For awhile, they stayed like that, waiting their masters command. One didn't dare move, One didn't dare attack the other. Beys are extramly loyal, and always wait for their masters command, no matter how long it took. Leone growled while Aquila screeched. Aquila flapped his wings while Leone started at him. How much longer would it take for their masters to command them?

"I admit, I was waiting for you," Tsubasa said.

"Really? I was doing the same for you," Casey said.

In vampire speed, he had Casey in his grip again. Casey struggled against it, but it was too strong.

"I'm sorry Casey, but I must do this, please, I hope we'll be friends after it," Tsubasa said.

His fangs came out and he bite Casey.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Casey screamed in pain.

Leone roared in consirn, and Aquila striked at him. Casey's body relaxed as the posin made it's way into her system. Tsubasa took his fangs out and licked any blood that remained on them. Casey's hand flew up to where he bit her, the pain lingering. Her breathing was heavy and her relaxed body wasn't reasponing to getting up on her feet. Before she knew it, she fell to unconsisceness. Tsubasa looked at her and picked her up. Leone roared in anger and pain, but was injored by Tsubasa.

"I'm sorry, I had to, I hope one day, soon, you'll understand," He pretty muched whispered.

Tsubasa carried her back to her home, where Yuu screamed in fear when he saw Casey.

"CASEY!" He screamed.

He flew by her side as Tsubasa laied her on her bed, being sure to keep the bite mark hidden. He knew Yuu would freak if he find out Casey was bitten.

"What happened? Is she gonna be ok? When will she wake up? OH, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Yuu screamed.

Tsubasa looked over at Yuu, and say one thing.

"You'll find out soon," He said.

**Me: **hey! did ya'll enjoy this chappie?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	10. Are You Ok, Casey?

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Her eyes opened, her body was numb, she couldn't remember much after sitting down with Tsubasa at the beach. She went into a sitting position, despite her numbed body's protest. She started at the door, got up, and walked into the hallway. She leaned against the wall for balance, and went downstairs to see Tsubasa and Yuu. Yuu jumped up imeddiantly when he noticed Casey and Tsubasa just smiled.

"How do you feel?" Tsubasa asked.

"In pain, and numbness," Casey replied.

_What? She isn't suppose to feel that, _Tsubasa thought. Yuu hugged around Casey's body tight, crying.

"Casey! What happened?" Yuu asked.

She looked down at him, and replied,

"I don't know."

Tsubasa blinked at her reaspon. She didn't know what happened? That was unusal.

"Can you describe how you feel?" Tsubasa asked.

"Different, but I don't know how," She replied.

Yuu sent Tsubasa a glare that said 'stop asking her these questions'. Tsubasa blinked again. He knew she would feel different to herself, but she didn't know how? That's it, something was wrong. Casey sat down at the table and ate her breakfast. It tasted different to her. She couldn't figure out why. When she got up, she fainted.

"CASEY!" both Yuu and Tsubasa cried.

They went by her side and brought her to where she was before. _What the heck is happening to her? _Tsubasa thought. _This never happened before._

**Me: **hey! hope ya enjoyed the chappie!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	11. Regret

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

_What the heck is happening? This shouldn't be happening,_ Tsubasa thought. He sat there, watching Casey. A million and one thoughts were running across his mind as panic arose. His hand rubbed the side of her face, hoping she'll wake up soon. He heard a moan, then look at Casey. Her eyes were open, but they looked so distentend, so_ lifeless_. Her hand reached to grab Tsubasa's, which was a kind of weak one. 

"Tsu-Tsubasa, wh-what's hap-pen-ing to me?" She asked in a weak voice.

It was so fragile. This one moment was differcalt to Tsubasa, her seeming this weak, she probably was, too.

"I wish I knew," He said.

Her eyes closed, at which, Tsubasa paniced. What was happening? Why was she so weak? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

"I'm so sorry, Casey," He whispered.

He saw her with fangs and slightly gasped. He was hoping she was fighting the posin and was winning, but it just died. He started to cry slightly at this sight, then full out wailing.

"I'm so sorry, Casey, I wish I could take it back! I wish I never had to, and then you would be human, I wish Doji never gave me that misson, and you wouldn't be like this, I wish I could take it all back!" He exclaimed.

Tears streamed down his eyes, as he began to cry louder. His hand's grip tightened on Casey's hand.

"I WISH I COULD HELP YOU! I'M SO AFRAID OF LOSING YOU! PLEASE, WAKE UP!" He screamed.

It was becoming a mini waterfall with how hard he was crying.

"I don't care if I die, I just want you to be yourself!" He exclaimed. "I wish none of this happened!"

_"Can't earse what has been done, Tsubasa, deal with it," _a voice said in Tsubasa's mind.

"Doji?" He questioned. "What do you want?"

**Me: **DA, DA, DAAAAAA, A CLIFFY! :DDDDDDDDD

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	12. The Heck?

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"Hm?" Casey said as she opened her eyes.

She looked over at Tsubasa, who was sleeping. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked out the window.

"Hm? I wonder if he's ok," She said as she looked out.

She knew Tsubasa probably would've been freaking out that she was awake. She looked at the floor next to her bed and got off. She almost yelped in pain, but was able to hold it in. She walked over to where there was a mirror and looked in it. Her skin seemed slightly paler and she noticed the fangs sticking out. Casey sighed at the sight.

"I was bitten, huh?" She said to no one in particuler.

Her tone was calm and cool, like she expected that. She looked over at Tsubasa, and saw his fangs were slightly showing. She chuckled at this and went next to Tsubasa. She shook him gently, as she said with cool and calm voice,

"Wake up, sleepy head, I'm up."

Tsubasa moved slightly at her voice. His head went over towards Casey's and his eyes opened. He blinked at this.

"Casey?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"It's me, Tsubasa," She said, that cool tone still following her words.

Tsubasa smiled, then had a wide grin. He hugged Casey before she could expect it. Casey did the same and hugged him back, glad she was awake and ok, well, okish, but still.

"Tsubasa," Her voice was soft, but for some reason, that cool tone in it didn't leave.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I know I was bitten, I just don't know who bit me," She said.

The cool tone in her voice seemed loyal, since it wasn't leaving. Her fangs were kind of on Tsubasa's shoulder, but he didn't mind, it seemed. They pulled apart from the hug and looked at the other. Tsubasa's eyes softened as well as his voice when he said,

"I bit you, I'm sorry."

"For what?" She answered.

"Huh? You're not mad?" He asked.

"Why would I be?" She answered back.

Tsubasa looked away from Casey's eyes, looking at the wall. Casey grinned as she saw him blushing.

"I think I'm half vampire."

"Huh?" He questioned.

He looked over at her with a questioning look.

"Half vampire?" He asked.

"Y'know, like half human, half vampire," She replied.

Tsubasa frowned at this.

"There's no s-"

"I can _feel _it, Tsubasa, I don't think the posin was able to get all the way through," She interrupted.

"Casey, don't be rediculious."

"I'm- AH"

As she was talking, a massive headache hit her. Her hands flew up to her forehead as her eyes closed.

_Rendom image(s)_

Doji, he stood above ground that looked black..._chared. _Casey laid on the ground, looking at him. She was struggling to get back up.

"Doji! You won't get away with this!" She exclaimed.

"Take a look around you," He said.

He gestured to the whole area. The trees looked wilted and dead. The ground was black and chared. Tsubasa, Yuu, Kyoya, Zack, Gwan, and Ryuuga laid on the ground, breathing, luckily. The buildings that were there were now ruins and rubble. Everyones beys, minus Doji's Wolf, laid on the ground beside their master, badly damaged, but they, as well, were breathing.

"Face it, you lost," Doji said.

"No, I refuse to give up!" Casey exclaimed.

_currently where we are_

Casey laid on the ground, screaming in pain as the images went through her mind. But as quickly as it came, it left. Her brown eyes opened, still looking like there was pain. She looked over at Tsubasa and got up.

"Are you ok, Casey?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She replied.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Actually, yes," She said

She looked over at him, and told him about what she saw. Not the best thing he wanted to hear at that moment, though. He nodded when she was done.

"Maybe we should go see Ryo, he might have an answer to this," Tsubasa said.

Casey nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea," She said.

**Me: **BOO! :D Did ya enjoy that?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	13. Ryo, Huh?

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa and Casey walked into the WBBA building.

"Hey, guys," Hikaru said. "Are you 2 looking for the diractor?"

"Yes, Hikaru," Casey said.

"Is there by any chance we can talk to him alone?" Tsubasa asked.

"Ahhhh, well, I think there is, but do you 2 mind waiting for an hour?" Hikaru asked.

Casey groaned.

"An HOUR? I don't want to wa-"

Tsubasa covered Casey's mouth.

"We can wait an hour, Hikaru," Tsubasa said.

Hikaru bowed then wrote something on her note pad.

"Ok, see you 2 later," She said.

_One ( painfully wait ) hour later_

Tsubasa and Casey walked into Ryo's office, who, for once, didn't have Hikaru around.

"What can the one, the only, imortal phinox do for you today?" He asked in a kind of cheery tone.

Tsubasa and Casey explained the whole thing, starting from when he bit her.

_Meanwhile_

"DOJI! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR HURTING GWAN!" Zack yelled.

Dreagle headbutted Wolf, as Wolf did the same. Doji rubbed his forehead as pain crept up in there.

"FIRE EAGLE WINGS!" Zack yelled.

Dreagle's wings went on fire and with those firy wings, he striked Wolf, leaving a burn on Wolf's chest as he howled in pain with Doji.

"Nice one, Zackary," Doji said.

Wolf went by Doji's side, and before you knew it, he disappeared.

"DOJI!" Zack yelled.

_At Ryo's office_

"I see," Ryo said as his hands were in front him, joined together. "I can't see this for sure, but I think the other half of that posin somehow merged with Casey's mage abilties."

"Merged?" Casey asked.

"It may have brought a new abiltie to your powers is what I'm saying," Ryo said.

"Like learning a new skill," Tsubasa said.

"Exlactly, just keep an eye on that, Casey," Ryo said.

"I'll tr-" Casey stopped what she was saying as her hands flew up to her head. "Ack! Not again!"

Tsubasa lead her over to a chair this time as Casey closed her eyes.

_Rendom image(s)_

A boy kneeled down to where Casey was at. It was the same place where Doji and the others were, but this time, Doji was unconsisce as well. The boy had long, lime green hair in a long, thick, pony tail. His eye's were blue and he wore a grey and black cap. He wore black pants and a black t-shirt.

"I can show a world where everythings _perfect_," He said.

The index finger on his right hand touched Casey's forehead.

_Currently where we are_

Casey opened her eyes as the image stopped.

"Dear God," She said. "What the heck did he mean?"

"Who?" Tsubasa asked.

**Me: **hey, hey! :D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	14. Renta, Dark King

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"Hmmm, that sounded like the dark king, Renta," Ryo said.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Where have you been for the last 2000 years?" Tsubasa asked.

"Uh, not born until 11 years ago! Duh!" Casey said.

Ryo sighed.

"I take it you saw the last time he was free, Tsubasa?" Ryo said.

Tsubasa nodded.

"I'm a vampire, why wouldn't I have saw it?"

"You're over TWO THOUSAND YEARS OLD?" Casey exclaimed.

"Anyways, he powerful and almost suceeded last time he was free," Ryo said.

"And trust me, the world was pretty dark before he got sealed away," Tsubasa said, then muttered to himself, "For the 100th time in history."

Ryo got something from his desk and gave it to Casey. Casey strared at the file in her hand. It was marked "Dark king, Renta Dark." The file was black, unlike any file she has seen. It had also appeared to be very old, since it was ripped abit and the paper felt old. Dust was still over it as Casey opened it. It had a picture of the boy in her "vision", I guess you can call it, and a paper filled with words. Actually, there was more papers then that, each marked differently.

Casey looked up from the file to look at Ryo.

"So, I'm suppose to read this?"

"Well, it's obivus you need to, since you don't know about him."

Casey returned her attchin to the file. She looked at the picture with Renta and looked at it more closly. He seemed human, no fangs, no unessisery hair, and his skin wasn't pale or anything that would say he wasn't human in apperence.

"He's human, I can see that," Casey said.

"A dangerious one, maybe the most dangerious one there is," Ryo said.

Casey and Tsubasa went home with the file in hand. What was Doji up to with the dark king?

**Me: **Hi!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	15. The File on the Inside

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Casey looked at the file, the one on the dark king himself, Renta. She had her fangs out slightly as she looked at the file.

"Casey, that's getting, well, annoring, what do you expect it to do?" Tsubasa asked.

Casey shrugged. She opened the file and read under history.

**HISTORY OF DARK KING RENTA**

Race: Human

Power: Dark king

Friends: unknown

Age: 14 and ageless, he does not age

On a scale of 1 to 10 on how dangerious he is, 10 being the highest: 10

Birthplace: unknown

Describtion: he destroyed countless, developing villages 2000 years ago, he is sealed away, but can be realised. It is unknown on how he got his power. He is feared for the way he attacked the world, making it dark when he was sealed away. How he was sealed is unknown, and how people couldn't effect him is unknown. His bey, which is sealed with him, is dark Demon. A very dangerious dragon who was freed and is controled by dark king Renta.

**END FILE**

Casey swallowed at the info she just read. Her hand was shaking and she seemed nervious. She putted the history paper back inside the file and picked up 'abilites'.

**ABILITES OF DARK KING RENTA**

Dark blasts.

Able to seance an attack before it comes.

Disappearing and re-appearing somewhere else. ( unknown if teleportation )

All knowing. ( it seems )

**END FILE**

Casey 'eep'ed at the "all knowing" part. Tsubasa sighed and shook his head in disbelieve. Yuu peeked into the room and saw the file in Casey's hand.

"...What's that?" Yuu asked.

"None of your bussnuess!" Casey snapped at him.

Tsubasa shook his head in disbelieve again. He could not believe Casey just did that. Yuu sent Casey a glare.

"If I know your a half vampire, then I should know about this," He said.

Casey sighed and handled him the file.

"Be careful with it, Yuu," She said.

"Ok!" Yuu replied and ran off.

Casey just watched, unsure if she did the right thing by giving it to Yuu. She shrugged and went to bed.

**Me: **I know, I know, I have not updated in a while, I've been busy

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	16. Kyoya, WHAT THE BEEP!

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

She laid in her bed, awake. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"So, I guess I should sleep, but I don't think I can," Casey said.

Her brown eyes looked around her room, with both Yuu and Tsubasa sleeping on the ground. For some reason, she was expecting Renta to pop out of nowhere, probably from axity. She got up and looked over at the file that laid on the table. Casey sighed again as she proceeded to leave the room. She went into the kitchen and got some milk.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Casey jumped and immedentliy summoned her staff.

"Who the heck is their?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Relax, it's just me."

Kyoya walked out of the shadows, and Casey lowered her staff.

"Kyoya, don't you know it's NEVER a good idea to starle someone who is parinoid, a mage, and a vampire?" Casey questioned.

Kyoya chuckled slightly to himself, then sat on one of the chairs.

"I may not be the best lisener, but if something's bugging you, you should just cough up what it is now," Kyoya said.

"I think you should already know, Kyoya," Casey said.

"The dark king vision? You're _still stuck _on that?" Kyoya went.

"It was _scary, _I'm sorry for being careful!" Casey went.

Something just struck to her.

"How the heck did you get into my house, anyways?"

Kyoya showed a bobby pin.

"Works every time," Kyoya said.

Casey blinked. What the heck was he even DOING here?

**Me: **hi! Sorry if Kyoya was abit OOC, I never wrote him before, and compare to my older stories with Tsubasa and Yuu to now, it takes time for me to write them right

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	17. Nicknames and Anger and Stuff

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"...Why are you even _in my house_?"

Kyoya shrugged.

"Guess I was bored," he replied.

Casey did an anime' fall, then got up sweatdropping. She could not believe Kyoya sometimes.

"Anyways," Kyoya started. "Don't worry about it, Casey, it won't _really _happen. It was probable just a bad day dream."

"DO DAY DREAMS GIVE YOU PAINFULLY BEYOUND PAINFUL HEADACHES?!" Casey yelled.

"..."

Nice, don't say anything, Kyoya.

"...Well, no, but it doesn't mean it'll come true!" Kyoya went.

"Kyoya, it's..." Casey started.

She looked at the clock and reasponed:

"HOLY GOD, IT'S 1:00!"

Kyoya snickered at her outburst.

"Shut up, Kyo-yo," Casey said.

At that to which Kyoya went straight laughing, not minding his nickname Yuu gave him at all. A red vine was on Casey's head and her eyes were closed.

"Kyoya! Stop laughing! This is not FUNNY! You were knocked out, and so was Zack and Gingka and Tsubasa! And eventually Doji! I really would let you get hit by Doji every chance I get right about now!"

Kyoya stopped with slightly wide eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, lion boy."

"Wha? You have a Leone, too! I should call you lion girl for that!"

"Whatever, lion boy."

A smirk was on Casey's face as Kyoya headdesked at her calling him lion boy. Of all people, it HAD to be HER.

**Me: **kk's, peeps! Y'know le drill!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	18. Renta INVADE!

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

After Casey FINNILY got Kyoya out of her house, she flopped down onto the couch. She yawned and turned on the TV to nicktoons and fell asleep with Danny Phantom in the background.

_In Casey's dream_

She looked around her surrounding, which was really nothing more then a black room.

"Hm? I guess your too sentive to the darkness now," a voice went.

_EEP! NONONO! _Casey screamed in her thoughts. She turned her head to see Renta in a black shirt and black pants with a black stone necklace. He had a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something like that," He said in a cool, calm voice.

It didn't have a hint of emotion in it, it seemed. Unless you count calm as an emotion. Casey started shaking as she felt nothing but fear. Renta chuckled at the sight of her shaking.

"Wh-wh-what d-d-do y-y-you want, Re-Ren-Renta?" Casey asked in a shaky tone.

Ok, she's scared to the bone.

Renta chuckled again at what she asked. He made out what she asked without hesitation.

"To rule the world, what else?" he said in the same voice as before.

Casey shook her head as she tried to be brave. Renta chuckled.

"I don't blame you if your scared, I'm unpredictible, you can't tell what I'll do next, so I do not blame you for being scared," he said. "Of course, you shouldn't try to act brave when in the end, you're going down, and what I want...will come true."

"Erf," Casey went. "B-but, I must try! I can't let you win!"

Renta sighed at her being stubborn. He knew she had a strong will, but he didn't know how strong.

"You want to die, then?" He said.

Casey gulped. She forgot he was really, really, REALLY strong.

"N-no, but earth is my home! I will not let you destroy it!" Casey went.

"If you're dead, how could you stop me?" He asked.

"Erf! Good...question..." Casey went.

Renta crossed his arms and merly shrugged in a 'I don't care' manner. He unfolded his arms and walked up to Casey. Before she knew it, he ripped off her dragon necklace.

"!" Casey went.

Renta tossed the necklace up and down again and again, his hand catching it everytime. He also knew how important this was to her.

Dang! How much does he know?!

When it landed into his hand, his hand was made into a fist, the necklace inside it.

"H-hey! Give it back!" Casey went.

"This necklace must be really important to you, then, if you want me to give it back," Renta went.

He unclutched his hand and started tossing it again. Casey watched the necklace, and then...

SNATCH!

She snatched it while it was in the air, holding it by it's chain. Renta crossed his arms again and smirked.

"Well, that was new," he said. "I usually have something like that for 30 minutes to an hour, but you grabbed it infront of my eyes!"

She putted the necklace back on and glared at him.

"I didn't know you love to tease your opperents like that, Renta," she said.

_"Casey? Casey? Hey, sleepy head!" _

_In the real world_

Casey opened her eyes to see Tsubasa infront of her. She noticed one thing. What happened to hearing the TV?

"Casey, why were you sleeping on the couch?" Tsubasa asked.

Casey got into a sitting position and explained why.

**Me: **did ya like that?

**Casey: **FAN! You KNOW how much I love my dragon necklace!

**Me: *** runs *

**Renta: *** sighs * those 2...

Enjoy and Review,

-Renta

( **Me: **OH * beep *! I'm suppose to be there! )


	19. Breakfast!

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

_What did he mean? _Casey thought. It was about 8 in the morning, and Tsubasa was making breakfast for the 3 of them. He was silently fumming at Kyoya breaking in Casey's house at night. Yuu was bouncing up and down in his chair, waiting to eat.

"Oh boy, oh boy, OH BOY! Hurry up, eagle man! I'm hungry!" Yuu said.

Tsubasa popped his head out the door and looked at Yuu.

"If you think it's so easy, Yuu, why don't you try cooking?" Tsubasa said in an anorred voice.

"I will! ...As soon as Casey says I can use her oven..."

Score one: Tsubasa. Casey rolled her eyes at the 2 arugering. It was sometimes amuzing, and sometimes annoring When Tsubasa came out with the food, Casey just poked at the food. She wasn't really hungry, but she was lost in her thoughts. Tsubasa ate his meal while Yuu ate his, not even noticing Casey poking her's beside him. Tsubasa looked at Casey, then saw she was poking her food.

"Is something wrong, Casey?" He asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Tsubasa seemed like he didn't believe her, but he pushed it aside. If she wanted to keep it to herself, he shouldn't have a problem with it.

**Me: **ok, ok, I'mma updating!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	20. Casey and Yuu When Trying to Train

**IMPORTANT: **so...it looks like Fantasty World won! Actually, not really, it tied, but it was in first and that's good enough for me!

Enjoy the chappie

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"I'm bored."

"It's nessisary, Yuu! You want to do ice magic, right?"

"...Yes, but it's so _boring_."

Casey sighed in anorrence. Same old routine, same old results.

"I'm doing my best for it to _not _be boring, Yuu."

"You're best isn't good enough, then!" Yuu went.

Casey facepalmed. This was one of the things she didn't like. Training Yuu ice magic. And it's not like he'll ever get it right, and if he does, he can't do it again.

"Yuu, stop being a baka on this and just _do it_!" ( A/N Baka means fool or idiot in Japanese )

Yuu stomped on Casey's foot.

"OW!" Casey yelled while clutching her foot.

"That's what you get for calling me a baka!" Yuu went.

Tears were coming out of Casey's eyes.

"Uh, do you need an ice pack, Case?" Tsubasa went.

"Yes, please!" Casey went. "Ahhh, burning pain in my foot! Burning pain in my foot!"

Yuu started laughing his little heart out.

"Shut it!" Casey exclaimed.

"It's so funny!" Yuu went.

"Go die already!" Casey went.

"Tsubasa! Ca-"

"I know, Yuu!" Tsubasa yelled from the kitchen.

Did anyone mention Tsubasa has really, really, REALLY good hearing? Well, he does! A good thing about being a vampire, super good hearing. Tsubasa came out with the ice pack in his hands. He got Casey to sit down and put it on her foot.

"Thank you, Tsubasa." Casey went.

She reajedisted the ice pack a bit to make it more comfortable.

"Just for that, Yuu, you're training all day, no breaks."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuu exclaimed.

**Me: **did ya enjoy that?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	21. Hecktic Today, isn't it?

Enjoy another chappie! :D

I do not own metal fight beyblade

She wasn't thinking when she said for Yuu to train the whole day, honestly.

"You keep blocking the magic flow!"

"You keep trying to give me a cruddy childhood!"

"I'm not afraid to blast fire at you, Yuu!"

"Go ahead and do it!"

Training with Yuu, ESPICALLY for a whole day with little to no breaks can get pretty hecktic. Casey was on the edge of throwing Yuu and anything magical he's been using off a cliff. She sighed in anger and blasted fire at a steel wall. Luckily, it DIDN'T catch on fire.

"...That's it! We're done!" Casey went and threw her wand to the said wall.

"For once, we can agree!" Yuu went.

Yuu stormed off into the house while Casey dropped onto her back, looking at the sky.

"Why is it so _hard _train Yuu?" Casey asked.

"Cause he's a stubborn little boy," Tsubasa said.

"DON'T CALL ME A LITTLE BOY!" Yuu yelled from the house.

"We can call you little boy if we want to, Yuu!" Casey exclaimed.

"MEANIES!" Yuu yelled.

Casey got up and got her wand. Then ever so carefully, she shot a little bit of fire towards Yuu. It barly missed his feet, and when he saw it, he gave a yelp and jumped.

"Not cool, Casey!" Yuu exclaimed.

Casey just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Yuu," Casey said as she went to the front gate to leave.

She opened the gate, got out, and closed the gate and she was on her way for a much needed walk.

**Me: **Hope ya enjoyed that!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	22. Casey and the Vision

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Casey was making a piece of paper into a ball, at which she throw into a recycling bin.

"Stupid, stupid ad," She said to no one in particular. "I'm not going to these stupid, suppose 'best in the world' magic torniments! I don't give a dang!"

She stopped when she heard the door open. She turned around to see Tsubasa with a piece of paper in his hand. Casey groaned as she already knew what it is.

"Put it in the bin, Tsubasa."

"I thought you might want to see it, it seems intrusting, and I know you more then anyone else, really, so I thought of bringing it here."

Tsubasa handed Casey the paper, at which she looked at. She had to say, Tsubasa was right. It was another ad, but it seemed different from the others she saw. The poster was almost all the way black, with red eyes and someone under them, standing. The words on the top and bottem ( and inbetween ) were like this:

Wonder how good you are? Battle with the best at all types of magic, including dark magic.

We want to see your skills, your abilites, and help you become known throughout the world.

Come and see what the dark side gives in this one torniment!

Casey noticed something inbetween the second one and the bottem one. She saw 'All is welcome, even if you have no magic." Strange. Casey half closed her eyes, still looking at the piece of paper in her hands. Something...didn't feel right. Like...the torniment is a trap. Why is she getting that feeling? She flipped the paper to see it say in huge letters:

This torniment is brought to you by Doji.

Casey crumbled up the paper and threw it into the recycling bin. Before she knew it, though, she was getting a bit dizzy and her head started hurting again. She sat down on the bed, having one hand on her forehead.

"Casey...Is something wrong?" Tsubasa asked.

She TOTTALLY forgot he was in the room. She shook her head 'no'.

"Cat got your tongue?" Tsubasa asked.

Casey did a sorta pained/ forced smile to Tsubasa. She didn't have a clue on what to say. She flop the rest of her body onto the bed, and closed her eyes.

_In a vision_

"Go now, Leone! Strike him, now!"

"Ha, do you really think your kitty can do a thing against me?"

_End vision_

Casey slowly opened her eyes, part of the reason to make sure visions weren't gonna attack her, a part of it was from the trobbing headache it left behind, and the last part was cause she couldn't understand this vision or who that other person was. She figured out it was her and someone who sounded famillier. It would've helped if she actually SAW something this time. Casey gave a sigh as she heard a knock on the door, followed by Tsubasa's voice.

"Hey, I got you some chocolate milk and some chiminon toast cruch, Case."

Casey's stomach growled after he said that. Casey brought the upper half of her body up and looked over at the tray with the said food.

"Perfect timing, I'm hungry," She said as she smiled.

**Me: **Here's another chappie!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	23. The Torniment part 1

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"Gr-gr-gr-greetings, everyone! This is battler DJ, coming to you with another torniment!" Battler DJ said. ( A/N really, it's blader DJ, but I changed the name bladers to battlers cause of how the beys are here )

A certain light brown haired blue eyed boy leaned against the outside of the wall.

"He, I could win this torniment with my eyes closed," he said.

He paused to close his eyes as he brought his head toward the sky.

"Doji, get ready to battle me when the torniment is done," he said.

_In the inside_

Cheers could be heard everywhere. The excitment filled the air. The scent of magic filled the halls. Casey headdesking was heard.

"I. Hate. This. So. Much," Casey said.

"Why ya come, then?" Tsubasa asked.

Casey shrugged. She didn't know why, but she felt like coming. Tsubasa facepalmed when Casey did that.

"All right, everyone! The first match is between a new comer in ice magic, the one, the only, Yuu Tendo!" Battler DJ went.

Casey litteraly _choked _when she hear Yuu was the torniment.

"WHAT?!" Casey went.

"And the best 11 year old mage in the world, give it up for Casey!" Battler DJ went.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Casey screamed in anger.

Looking at the screen, Yuu looked pale.

"Uh, uh, I-I quit!" Yuu said, then turned around and walked off.

"Er, I ment Wolf and Hydra!" Battler DJ went.

2 werewolfs went onto the stadium. One looked all black with white paws and red eyes. The werewolf's tail was white as well. The other one looked silver with black foot paws and white hand paws with blue eyes.

"_Ok, DJ, let's get it started!" _The black one stated.

"Hold your horses, Hydra!" Battler DJ went.

The silver werewolf brought his claws out and did a pose.

"_I agree with Hydra,_" The silver one went.

"All right, all right, get ready! 3!" Battler DJ went.

"2!" The audiance went.

"_1! Let the battle began!_" The 2 wolfs went as they dashed for the other.

Hydra, the black wolf, dodged the silver's wolf's claws, but just barely.

"Hey, Tsubasa, doesn't the silver wolf seem familer to you?" Casey asked Tsubasa.

"Actually, no, not really," Tsubasa replied.

_Strange, I KNOW I know that silver wolf, but...from where? _Casey thought.

"AMAZING! This battle is over before a minute! Wolf wins!" Battler DJ went. "So if you blinked, ya missed it!"

The silver wolf fistpumped the air.

"_YES! I WON! HA HA! I AM THE MIGHTY WOLF! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!_" The silver wolf went.

The silver wolf, Wolf, got off the stadium and went into the waiting room where Casey and Tsubasa was. Wolf accedently bumped into Casey, and they both landed on their butts.

"OOF!" They both went.

Wolf was the first to recover from it.

"_Oh my God! I'm so sorry, miss! I wasn't looking where I was going!_" Wolf said.

Casey started chuckling.

"It's ok, that happens to everyone every once and awhile, it's not like you ment it, er...Wolf, correct?"

Wolf nodded.

"_That's me,_" Wolf said as he kitted his chest lightly with his fist. "_And you would be?_"

"Casey..." Casey said then trailed off when she noticed she was dizzy.

_Aw, come ON! _She screamed in her thoughts. Wolf got up and did a little bow.

"_Nice to meet you, I have to go now, hope I see you again another time!_" Wolf went as he was running off. Casey got back onto the bench and flopped into a laying position.

"I take it your dizzy?" Tsubasa asked.

Casey nodded.

"It just HAD to happen here," Casey said sarcasticly.

"Well, it is rendom, it's not like it has a schedual."

Casey sighed as she closed her eyes.

_In the vision_

Gwan was in the position Wolf was earlier, looking at Hydra like Wolf did.

_End vision_

Like last time, Casey opened her eyes slowly again. She blinked a few times in confustion. _The heck? _Casey thought.

**Me: **I think ya'll know the drill.

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	24. The Torniment part 2, Renta Appears

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Doji watched all the matches that were happening. He smiled as he sipped some orange juice down at all the battles.

"At this rate, we might get to the semi finals before we know it," Doji said, then took another sip of his juice.

"All I'm intrusted in is seeing who wins, prohaps that person'll stand a chance against me," a blue eyed boy with long, lime green hair stated.

He looked at his gloved right hand, then smirked. He leaned against the wall of the room they were in. Some light made his black stone necklace shine abit. He crossed his arms as he watched Doji watching the battles.

"Prohaps, Renta, but we can never be too sure," Doji said.

Renta rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Renta stated plainly, not even in the voice he normally uses.

_In the arean_

"Leone!"

"Dreagle!"

Leone jumped on Dreagle, but Dreagle was able to shake Leone off.

"Lion echo wind!"

Leone opened his mouth and a tornado came out of it. The tornado grabbed Dreagle and SLAMMED Dreagle into the ground.

"Not bad, Case, but try this on for size! Fire tornado shield!"

Dreagle got up and a tornado made out of fire surrounded him.

"Don't you EVER make this easy, Zack?" Casey asked.

"Nope! Cause it wouldn't be fun!" Zack said.

"Well, I have a mission, Zack! Sorry, but I must knock out Dreagle! Leone!" Casey went.

Leone jumped at the tornado, only to get pushed back onto the ground.

"It's no use!" Zack exclaimed.

"_It's not over yet!_" Leone exclaimed.

"Ha, prove it, then!" Zack went.

_There must be some way to beat that tornado! _Casey thought.

_Back in the watch room_

"Ho, ho! The Lion Emperoress of storms is having some trouble!" Doji went happily.

"Lion emperoress...oh, you mean Casey Rose, correct?" Renta asked.

"Yes, I did," Doji went. "It's a common nickname for her."

Renta stood up properly and walked over to the window. He watched the match Casey and Zack were having. _Strange, she seems...familiar,_ Renta thought, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind when he saw Casey won.

"And the winner of that battle is Casey Rose!" Battler DJ went. "Amazing! Now she can advence to the semi-finals!"

_With Casey_

"Nice battle, Zack!" Casey said with her eyes sparkling happily.

"Huh? You think so?" Zack asked.

"Yeah! I had a heck of a time figuring out how to beat that tornado!" Casey went.

"He, thanks!" Zack went, then smirked. "But the next time we battle, I'll win!"

"We'll see about that!" Casey went.

**Me: **Still have nothing to say...

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	25. Pain, Pain, and MORE Pain!

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Loads of rendom images filled Casey's mind, coming by like thousands, causing her to have a MASSIVE, and I do mean MASSIVE, headache. What she couldn't understand was what they ment. A few times she caught images that looked like a masked redhead boy with her, other times she saw Tsubasa extremely sad or upset or angry.

"ENOUGH WITH THESE STUPID VERSIONS ALREADY!" Casey screamed as loud as her lungs would let her, only making her headache WORST.

Casey clutched onto her head, grinting her teeth in pain, wanting nothing but relife at the moment. The fact that Yuu was, for some reason, enjoying this didn't help at ALL. At one point, they stopped, leaving Casey panting in the pain they had caused while she laied on the floor, eagle spread.

"UG! Stupid, stupid visions!" She said.

"Er, do you want me to get an ice pack, Case?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes, please!" Casey went.

One fact was this, she NEEDED that ice pack right now! Tsubasa came back with an ice pack and carefully putted it on Casey's forehead, at which Casey smiled.

"Thank you, Tsubasa..." She said trailing off when she frowned. "I wish these visions would be clearer on what they ment."

"And alot less painful?" Tsubasa putted in questionably.

"OH HECK YES!" Casey went.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Yuu questioned.

Casey too the ice pack off her head, got up, grabbed a squeky toy hammer, and threw it to Yuu's head. The toy hammer hitted Yuu in the face, and when it fell off, he started crying in pain.

"Not so fun, is it Yuu?" Casey asked coldly.

**Me: **hope ya enjoyed another chappie of Fantasy World! :D

Enjoy and Review

-Fan person


	26. The Semi Finals part 1

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"Here we are at the semi-finals! First up will be Wolf vs Kyoya!" Battler DJ went.

"He, me and Leone arn't scared of some dog!" Kyoya went as Wolf walked in.

_I still think I know Wolf, but from what? I mean, that time I bumped into him, he reminded me of Gwan when he was aplogizing... _Casey thought. Wolf did his signature stance and growled at Kyoya.

"_YOU'RE GOING DOWN, LION BOY!_" Wolf screamed.

Kyoya waved a hand like as if he didn't care.

"Whatever, I'll still win no matter what!" Kyoya went.

Casey sweatdropped at Kyoya. Honestly, she couldn't believe him sometimes.

"3!" The audiance went.

"2!" Battler DJ went.

"1! Let the battle begin!" Kyoya and Wolf went.

"Leone! King lion terring blast!" Kyoya went.

Leone made 3 tornados appear. Wolf smirked.

"_What a weak move!"_ Wolf went.

"What did you say?" Kyoya went in anger.

Wolf brought out his claws, then jumped onto a wall. He pushed himself to where the 3 tornados connected and did a drill like move, breaking the tornados and hitting Leone hard and pretty much mercylessly at the chest. Leone roared in pain as Kyoya clutched his chest while grinting his teeth in pain.

"Not bad, I suppose..." Kyoya went.

Wolf jumped back to where he was, looking at the blood on his claws.

"_Hmpht! That was a good move, if I do say so myself!_" Wolf went.

Casey closed her eyes as she thought: _Kyoya might lose to him, and he's not even using a bey!_

"It's time to bring this to an end!"

"Huh?"

Casey opened her eyes and looked at the arena, mainly at Kyoya.

"What is he planning?" she said.

"Lion 100 fang attack! Leone!"

Leone jumped at Wolf with his fangs showing. Wolf sorta dodged. I say sorta cause Leone's fangs hitted Wolf in the shoulder HARD, making blood pool out of Wolf's left shoulder. Wolf cluthed his bleeding shoulder and sent a glare at Leone. Leone returned the glare to Wolf as Kyoya smirked.

"Aw, what's wrong? Baby got a boo-boo?" Kyoya teased.

Wolf's eyes widen in anger.

"_NEVER CALL ME A BABY!" _Wolf screamed as he proceeded to attack Kyoya.

That was, until Leone protacted Kyoya. Leone roared in pain as his rib area had 5, long, gashes, which letted blood excape. Leone laied down, then putted his head down, then closed his eyes.

"Wolf is the winner!" Battler DJ went.

Madoka and some other people came out and picked up Leone, Kyoya following close behind. Then, they brought Leone to Madoka's shop to heal Leone.

"_Never mess with the wolf!_" Wolf exclaimed as he went to the waiting room.

Casey sweatdropped at Wolf. He also reminded her of Zack...sorta. I mean, he certainly ACTED like Zack with the whole 'I am not weak' or 'I am not a baby' attidude. Why was he so familar to her?

"Next up is Casey vs Tsubasa!" Battler DJ went.

Casey paled when she heard it was her battling Tsubasa.

"Oh snap!" Casey went.

**Me: **Casey's gonna kill me...so...BYE! * runs for my life *

**Tsubasa: **Fan...* sighs *

Enjoy and Review

-Tsubasa ( hope you don't mind, Fan! )


	27. The Semi-Finals part 2

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"T-t-time to finish off the semi-finals! Who's gonna advance into the finals and battle Wolf? Well, one of these 2! Casey, or Tsubasa!" Battler DJ went.

"There's no way I'm battling you, Tsubasa!" Casey went.

"Do you want to forfeit?"

"..."

"Exactly, now let's get out there."

The 2 got up, then went out to the stadium. Thank GOD this was gonna be a beybattle!

"3!"

"2!"

"1! Let the battle begin!"

Leone jumped out of nowhere and went by his mistress' side. He rubbed himself against Casey, sorta purring. Aquila flew down onto Tsubasa's gloved arm, and gave a mighty squawk. Aquila flapped his wings furiously, to show that he means business. Leone gave a mighty roar.

"Leone! Advance!" Casey went.

Leone jumped to the middle of the stadium, growling.

"Ok Aquila, go and attack!"

Aquila got off of Tsubasa's arm and flew straight to Leone, his claws outward towards Leone. Leone dodged the attack, awaiting for Casey's commend.

"Lion echo wind, Leone!"

Leone opened his mouth and a tornado came out of his mouth. The tornado grabbed Aquila, then slammed him into the ground. When Leone stopped using Lion echo wind, Aquila layed on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Wow! That was so fast! If you blinked, you missed the battle! Casey is the winner!" Battler DJ went.

_Thank you...Tsubasa, but you didn't have to do that,_ Casey thought. Some people came onto the stadium and carried Aquila away, to heal Aquila, no doubt!

"The final match of the torniment will be Casey vs Wolf! So stay turned, folks!" Battler DJ went.

**Me: **I know, I know, it was too quick, but I couldn't think of anything!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	28. Secret Reviled! Sorta

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

The final match...Wolf...Doji...all this stuff were in Casey's mind. She couldn't stop thinking that she knew Wolf, and what was Doji up to? Her alarm clock ringing woke her up, or at least, got her to open her eyes. She sighed at the thoughts and felt grumpy.

She stretched at the thought that she was just over-thinking everything. She got up, changed out of her PJ's, and went to wake Yuu up, since Tsubasa gets up earlier then she does. However, another vision made itself known as Casey almost gave a yelp in pain at the sudden headach she got, dizziness following close behind. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

_In the vision_

"I feel sorry for you...Gwan..." Casey said.

Wolf growled. Taking note of the surroundings, it was night and they were in a forest. It was sorta dark. Maybe it was Dark Forest. The moon was shining brightly tonight, whatever day this is, since it's a future vision.

"_Please, I would appreticate it if you called me Wolf, not Gwan,_" Wolf said.

"Gwan, I know it's you! The jig is up!" Casey exclaimed, taking a step towards Wolf.

Wolf growled yet again. He was getting annored by the name Casey was calling him.

_End vision_

Casey opened her eyes, looking around the hallway she was in. Seeing it was safe to say what she wanted to, she said:

"Wolf is Gwan?"

This was confusing her even more, now. She sighed and proceeded to go to Yuu's room.

**Me: **bet ya'll weren't expeceting THAT!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	29. The Finally! Part 1

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"HERE IS THE FINAL BATTLE YA'LL WERE WAITING FOR! CASEY VS WOLF!" Battle DJ shouted at the top of his lungs.

"_My opperent is a little girl? HAHAHA! This'll be easy!_" Wolf went.

"Oh really...Gwan?" Casey went.

The crowd went 'ooh' when Casey said that, but Casey smirked when she heard Wolf growl.

"_My name is Wolf! Not Gwan!_" Wolf snapped.

"Really now?" Casey went.

She got into a position, saying she was ready to fight. Wolf did the same as the countdown started.

"3!"

"2!"

"1! Let the battle begin!" Wolf and Casey went as they went at each other, Casey blasting as Wolf, and Wolf trying to cut her with his sharp claws.

Casey dodged one of Wolf's attacks, then blast him straight, and I do mean straight, into a wall. Wolf groaned in pain when he hitted the wall, but pushed it to the back of his mind as he charged at Casey with his claws out, ready to strike. Casey dodged yet again, but barely this time, cause Wolf managed to rip abit of her shirt off.

"Not bad...for a dog," Casey went.

"_Not bad...for a girl,_" Wolf went as he turned around.

Casey frowned at this. She knew he was getting ready to attack again, so she brought a shield up to protact her. She then blast Wolf back into the wall, at which Wolf howled in pain this time. When he got out, he felt his back bleeding abit, probably cause it was bleeding abit. Wolf growled at Casey before charging at her again with his sharp claws.

He managed to make a gash in Casey's right forearm, at which Casey screamed in pain and clutched her bleeding forearm. She growled at the pain the gash had caused, but pushed it to the back of her mind as she blasted Wolf again into a, you guessed it, wall, except even harder this time, making Wolf howl in full on pain as rocks digged into his back, arms, and legs. When he got out, he fainted from the pain Casey had caused.

"Sorry...Gwan," She said as a light breeze moved her hair and bangs to the left.

"And your champion is C-C-C-Casey! The greatest 11 year old mage ever! Give Casey a round of applase!" Battler DJ went as he started clapping.

Everyone in the audience started to clap as well, while some even cheered for Casey. While that was happening, some medic people took Wolf away to heal him of his bleeding back and the pain that corsed through his vains. When everybody stopped clapping, a slow clapping started, one that sent chills down everybodies backs. A long, lime green haired boy walked into the stadium while clapping slowly.

"I congratulate you on winning, Casey Rose," the boy said.

Casey reconized his voice. She could not believe it was him! Her mind went numb as fear started to take over her being. She swallowed the fear though and asked in a sorta shaky voice:

"Wh-what do y-you w-want, R-Renta?"

The lime green haired boy merly chuckled when Casey asked the question.

"To battle you, of course," he said as he got into a fighting stand.

Forget fear, she was straight out terrifed now! He wanted for her to battle him? FAT CHANCE! But of course, she probably had no choice but to accept.

"O-ok, Renta, I-I'll battle you right now," she said as she got into a fighting stand.

Battler DJ was too busy checking his rule book to see if this was allowed. Sure enough, it was. Battler DJ sighed, then said:

"It looks like Casey has one more battle to go before being crowned the champ, and that's with Renta Dark! So, let's hope she wins!" Battler DJ went.

"3!"

"2!"

"1! Let the battle begin!" Everyone said at once, waiting for the battle to start.

**Me: **CLIFFY!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	30. The Finally! Part 2

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

_"3!"_

_"2!"_

_"1! Let the battle begin!" Everyone said at once._

* * *

_One wrong move, and it might be the only one I'll ever do again! _Casey thought when she summoned her staff again. Casey being worried wasn't exlactly what people wanted to see, even, and this is surprising, Renta!

"Hey, Rose! Relax abit!" Renta called out.

_Why should I? _Casey thought. Yes, she was at a lost to talk. Casey tried to calm down, but that was like telling Casey to not beybattle! It was hard for her to calm down with Renta there. Before she knew it, she jumped out of the way of a blast.

"!" Casey went.

"Hm," Renta went as he moved to stand once again. "What's wrong, Rose? Cat got your tongue?"

"At least I don't ambush the champion!" Casey snapped.

"Ha, I see you think of me as rude, Rose," Renta went.

"Why wouldn't I?" Casey question as she proceeded to blast him.

Renta disappeared when the blast was about to hit him, then reappeared behind Casey and blasted her into a wall.

"ACK!" Casey went when she hitted the wall.

Casey got out of the wall, then sent Renta a glare, at which Renta smirked.

"Don't tell me that's the limet of your power now, Rose," Renta said. "If it is, then you're in trouble."

Casey growled, then got up to blast Renta again, who dodged it easily. This was starting to drive Casey crazy. She made a bright light from her staff, blinding Renta long enough for her to sucefully blast him into a wall.

"Ack!" Renta went when he hitted the wall.

He then smirked in an 'I'm up to something' way, but Casey didn't really notice. He got out of the wall, then blast Casey yet again, but this time, Casey twailed her staff in a circle to block the blast. The battle seemed like it was at a stand still, as a light breeze moved Casey's hair and bangs lightly to the left, and for Renta, to the right. He brought his head down alittle to see Casey in the eye then smirked.

"I shoud congratulate you, Rose, I can't really remember the last time anyone, and I mean ANYONE, last this long in a match with me," Renta said.

"Hm?" Casey went. "Where are you going with this?"

As she said that, she brought her staff down slightly with her head moving to her right in a questioning way. Renta started chuckling.

"Impatiant, arn't we?" He said in his normal cool, calm voice.

"Hmpht!" Casey went as she brought her staff back up.

Renta smirked once again before disappearing. He reappeared infront of Casey, then blast her hard at the chest, to which, Casey screamed in unbarable pain.

"CASEY!" Tsubasa and Yuu shouted.

Renta merly backed away abit while Casey clutched her chest, panting in pain, before finnelly falling into unconsinus. The last thing she heard was Renta chuckling.

"Casey!" Tsubasa souted once again as he got ready to leave his seat to go next to his injuried friend.

Renta smirked at Casey, before laughing this time. Some medics came out to take Casey away to heal her while Tsubasa jumped over the wall to follow them. He couldn't believe it! Yuu followed Tsubasa's lead, mainly cause Renta was freaking him out.

"Casey..." Tsubasa went while following. "Please be ok..."

**Me: **What will happen? And when will it happen? Where will it happen? In the sequal of 'Fantasy World'! That's right, this chapter is the final chapter of 'Fantasy World'! Anyways...

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


End file.
